Aftermath
by danisweetman20
Summary: Set a month after Kissing Rock x 100... The girls try to move on after they have taken A down.
1. Chapter 1

How do I explain life in just a few words? Challenging for one, life is always throwing a good right hook when you aren't expecting it. The next is lesson because after life throwd that unexpected hook, you learn not to let it happen again. The third word and this is more personal, plus its not a word but a letter: A.

My name is Alison Dilaurentis and a month ago, my best friends and I took down the anonymous cyber bully called A. We lost a good friend Sarah Mooney along the way, I still feel the grief of her death boil within me. A had killed her and she had died by my side afyer Arsenic poisoning. However, this is the story of what happens next, I guess. It's the story of my best friends, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin along with my wife, Emily Fields and myself. This is 'Aftermath'.

"Ali, Ali!" Emily calls out as again Alison is having another nightmare, she assumed it was about Sarah. Having a best friend die with her hand in Alison's had really taken a toll on her. Aliaon jumps up, sitting up in her beds, tears appearing in her eyes. Emily wraps her arms around her sobbing wife. "Shh, it's okay, it's over." Emily says calmly as Alison's head falls into Emily's chest. "Was it Cece again or Sarah?" Emily asks gently. Aliaon takes a few desperate breaths. "Sarah." She manages to say through the controlled sobs. Emily places her chin gently on top of her wive's sandy blonde hair. Alison falls asleep with her head rested atop Emily's chest. The sound of Emily's heart soothing Alison further into a deep sleep.

"Hey Guys." Alison says as she meets with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily at school. "Hey Ali." All the girls say in unison "Thanks for letting me walk this morning Em, I just needed to think." Alison lets a small smile cross her face. "No problems." Emily nods gently as they walk to Mr Fitz's (Ezra's) class. Spencer brings the group to a halt. "Maybe we should take a different route to class." Spencer suggests as she starts to force the girls in a different direction. "Spence, what's going on?" Alison asks harshly. She notices all the girls start to help Spencer move her down a different hallway. Alison fights back and pushes her way through the girls. A small crowd is gathered by the stairs. Alison pushes her way through the group of people. She gasps and drops to her knees as she finds Sarah's memorial completely trashed. The plaque broken in two and graffitied on Alison cries as she holds the two pieces together and sees the letter she had dreaded for three years. The graffiti made an 'A'. Just as Aliaon drops the broken pieces, all the girls receive a text. Alison opens her phone and reads the text to herself. 'You really thought you could rid of me that easy? Still so much to learn and so much pain for you to experience. -A.' Alison looks backward to the girls. Their faces all register complete shock as they look upon the broken memorial.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, let's just think about this." Spencer yells over the top of the arguing girls. None of them listen. "That bitch destroyed Sarah's memorial!" Alison yells out as yet another tear falls from her gentle eyelids. Emily continues to comfort her wife as they further argue about the issue. "We need to find Bethany." Aria says calmly. All the girls calm down and look to Aria. Hanna speaks up. "What if this isn't Bethany?" All the girls then turn to Hanna. "What? I just had a bad thought, I mean what if we were set up to believe that this was all over and we beat A but we haven't. What if Bethany Drake wasn't the Big A." Hanna explains. ""So what? You are saying that A was using Bethany to be Big A?" Spencer asks. Hanna nods and all the girls ponder.

"Come on Ali, I'll drive you home." Emily says as her and Alison leave Spencer's house. They get into Emily's silver Honda Civic and start talking. "God, I can't believe that A is back. I was just getting used to not jumping every time my phone rang." Alison says aloud. Emily looks to Alison and sees every detail of her beautiful wife, her sapphire blue eyes, her slight complexion, her nimble and soft lips, her button nose and the blonde strands of her hair draped over her face. "What are you thinking about?" Alison asks as she looks to Emily. Emily snaps out of her hypnotic trance and answers. "How beautiful you are." Emily admits. Alison smiles as she places her hand on Emily's thigh.

Alison unlocks the door to her house and both of the girls walk into the empty homestead. Alison puts her keys on the table and Emily takes her opportunity and grabs Alison by the waist, spinning her around and smashes their lips together. Alison smiles into the kiss as it deepens and becomes more passionate. Alison pulls away from the kiss and grabs Emily's hand. They both head upstairs and into Alison's room before connecting their lips again. Emily walks Alison over to the bed and leans her down on to the soft mattress. Alison plays with the bottom of Emily's shirt before Emily helps her pull it off, revealing Emily's tanned. Muscular abdomen. Alison marvels at her wife sitting above her and smiles. She places her hands on Emily's six pack. The soft touch sending Emily into a fit of pleasure. Oh Ali." Emily moans at Alison's touch. Alison bends down and trails a line of kisses from the nape of Emily's neck down to her belly button. Emily twitches and her back arches. Oh my God Alison!" Emily yelps as Alison kisses and teases at Emily's soft spot. Alison seductively pulls Emily's pants off leaving her in nothing but underwear and a bra. Alison goes to kiss Emily on the inside of the thigh but Emily had had enough of Alison's teasing. With all the hunger and passion she had, she flipped Alison over and sat on top of her. Emily doesn't hesitate as she rips off Alison's shirt and pants. Emily dives in and starts kissing and licking at Alison's soft spots making her squirm. Emily uses her teeth and removes Alison's underwear. She holds Alison's hips and lingers over the pleasure spot, her breath making Alison hungry. "Just do it." Alison says. Emily doesn't abide by Alison's command. "I want you to beg me." Emily says seductively. Alison tries to resist but gives up quickly. "Please! Please Emily." Alison cries out. Emily smiles as she launches her tongue into Alison's pleasure spot. Alison arches her back furiously in pleasure. "Oh fuck Em!" She moans aloud. Emily continues to pleasure her wife with her tongue. "Oh, Oh EMILY!" Alison cries out as she climaxes. Emily and Alison embrace each other and go to sleep.

"_Hey Beautifu!" A voice says from behind Alison. She turns and takes a step back. "Sarah?" Alison looks to the figure in front of her. She then looks at her surroundings. "Where are we?" She questions. "We're in the forest outside of the abandoned warehouse." Sarah answers. Alison sees a stab wound on Sarah's left side. "I'm so sorry." Alison says. She reaches forward and pulls the corner of Sarah's signature leather jacket back. "This is all my fault. It's my fault you aren't here." Alison admits her guilt. Sarah put her finger under Alison's chin, holding her head up. "None of what happened to me is your fault. I chose this. I chose to fight for you girls because you were all worth fighting for." Sarah leans in and kisses Alison on the cheek. "You were worth fighting for." Sarah adds as their foreheads touch. "I miss you so much." Alison replies, tears forming in her eyes. Sarah gives Alison a hug. "I miss you too, and I will always be with you." Sarah whispers in Alison's ear._

"Ali, Ali." Emily shakes Alison. Alison springs awake and put her head into her hands. Emily wraps her arms and comforts Alison. "You okay?" Emily asks as Alison starts to calm down. "Yeah, I just need some air." Alison replies as she gets out of the bed, gazing at the time, it is 2:13am. She sighs as she walks out the back and sits on the step. Her breath is visible in the cold, winter air. She wraps her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep warm, it helped a little. She sat there for approximately twenty minutes before heading back inside and re-joining her wife in bed. Emily immediately wraps her arm over Alison's stomach in a welcoming embrace. Alison smile as she goes back to sleep.

"Ali, babe time to get up for school." Emily gently shakes her wife awake. Alison groans and opens her eyes to meet Emily's chocolate brown. "Good Morning." Alison groans. Emily smiles as she leans down and places her lips on Alison's. She pull away. "Good Morning Beautiful." Emily smiles again as she gets off the bed and changes into a pair of black skinny jeans, converses and a shirt with a band called Fall Out Boy on the front. Alison lies in bed on watches Emily change. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much, it hurts." Alison peeps up. Emily turns to Alison, a grin of happiness across her face. "I love you too." Emily replies.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ali." Spencer, Hanna and Aria say together as Alison approaches them. "Where's Emily?" Aria adds. "She was just behind me when we left the house." Alison replies as Emily rounds the corner behind Alison. She wraps her arms around Alison's waist and kisses her on the cheek. The other girls share their 'awws' when the married couple pull apart. _'Alison DiLaurentis to the Principal's Office, Alison DiLaurentis.'_ All the girls including Emily look to Alison. She shrugs her shoulders and heads to the Principal's Office.

"Alison, please have a seat." Principal Hackett says. Alison slowly lowers herself into her seat. "What is this about sir?" She asks in a quiet voice. "Alison, we would… I would like to talk to you about the incident that happened yesterday involving Sarah's Mooney's memorial." The principal replies. Alison brightens up. "Did you find out who did it? Was it a student?" Alison questions rapidly. The principal goes to answer. "Alison, are you or were you under the influence of drugs or alcohol a couple of nights ago?" He asks. Alison's facial expression turns to one of confusion. "I'm sorry sir but no, I was with my wife all night. Why are you asking?" Alison replies with confusion tainted in her words. The Principal moves over to the television and turns it on. It unveils a security camera recording from the night Sarah's memorial was destroyed. He presses play and watches as someone with blonde hair and a mask of Alison's face destroys Sarah's memorial. Alison feels shreds ripping away at her as she watches the scene happen. The mask was not obvious but Alison had seen plenty of them before to know it was a mask. The principal stops the tape. "We received this from an anonymous tipper, they signed with the letter A. Alison, did you do this? Principal Hackett asks a final time. Alison turns from confusion to darkness, she unleashes the anger that she had held for so long. "Sarah was my best friend, why would I do that? No! Of course it wasn't me! I wouldn't destroy a memorial for someone who died saving my life." Alison's voice raised and the principal watches Alison's outburst like a hawk stalks its prey. Ï haven't been able to sleep since she died sir! Why would you accuse me of something like this? Someone is trying to frame me!" Alison yells. It's okay Alison. If someone is trying to frame you then we will get to the bottom of it. Until now, I have no choice but to suspend you for today and tomorrow." Alison's mouth gapes open in shock. "You're kidding, I didn't do anything and you're suspending me!" Alison yells in response. "The evidence of this vandalism is mounted against you, the board wanted action to be taken." The principal replies calmly. "This is bullshit!" Alison yells back, her voice echoing through the admin office. Alison grabs her bag and storms out of the principal's office without turning back, ignoring the principal's calls.

"Ali! Ali!" Emily calls out as Alison slams her locker door shut and puts her jacket on. "Ali!" Emily calls again as Alison puts on her sunglasses and walks away. "Emily? What's wrong with Alison?" Spencer asks as she stands next to Emily and watches Alison walk out the front door of the school. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Emily replies angrily as she storms up to the admin office. "Woah, Woah! Em, are you crazy?" Spencer pulls Emily back and asks. Emily spins around as Hanna and Aria approach the situation. "What's going on?" Aria asks. Spencer holds Emily as she answers. "Alison just stormed out of the school after her meeting with the principal and Emily was about to confront him about it." Aria and Hanna look to Spencer's left, at Emily. "You know that's crazy right?" Hanna says sarcastically. Emily answers angrily. "I don't care, let me go!" Emily says as she pulls out of Spencer's grip. She marches past the admin desk and enters the principal's office.

"Miss Fields, how can I help you?" Principal Hackett asks confused. "What did you say to her?" Emily asks with gritted teeth. "Who?" He replies. "Alison DiLaurentis! What did you say to her?" Emily yells. "Ahh, Alison has been suspended for the rest of the week after some evidence was handed in about Sarah's Mooney's memorial." The principal explains. "You're fucking kidding me, she was with me the whole night!" "Watch your tone Miss Fields!" Hackett cuts Emily off. "My wife did not destroy Sarah's memorial, if you can't see that than you're a lunatic." Emily speaks up again. "Miss Fields! One more word and you will be joining Miss DiLaurentis in suspension for the remainder of the week. Hackett raises his voice and stands up from his chair. Emily stops for a second. "You…prick." Emily grits her teeth. The principal slams his fist on his desk. "That's it! Miss Fields consider yourself suspended! Get out of my office!" He yells. Emily turns around and leaves the principal's office.

"Emily, what the hell!" Hanna says as she meets Emily at her locker, Emily grabbing her stuff and placing it in her bag. Aria and Spencer join Hanna. "What happened?" Spencer asks calmly. "I got suspended for calling Hackett a prick because he suspended Alison for apparently wrecking Sarah's memorial. Emily slams her locker shut. "You're kidding. So A?" Aria asks. Emily nods as she turns and walks away. All the girls look at each other. "Has anyone ever seen Emily act out like that before?" Spencer's questions. All the girls shake their heads vigorously.

_Knock Knock. _Alison stands at the door waiting for Emily to answer the door. Emily's mother was away on business in Texas. No answer. Alison grabs out her phone and dials speed dial number one. _"Hey, this is Emily, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message."_ Emily's voicemail says. Alison waits for the beep before speaking. "Hey babe, I'm sorry about earlier, the girls rang me and told me what you did with Hackett, I'm worried about you and I just want to see you. Please call me back and let me know you're okay. I love you." Alison hangs up the phone.

Emily listens to her wife's voicemail and deletes it. She doesn't feel up to talking to anyone. She turns her phone off as she walks into Sarah's cabin. She looks around and sees a photo of Sarah, Alison and herself on the kitchen counter. She picked up the photograph and gazed at how happy they all were. She turns angrily and throws the photo into the wall and hears it shatter.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey, this is Emily, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message." _Alison waits for the beep before leaving another voicemail. "Emmy, babe, please call me back, I'm really worried about you. I love you." Alison hangs up the phone and continues to sit on her bed. The time is 9:00pm and she hadn't seen Emily since she left the school. She calls Aria. "Hello?" Aria answers. "Hey Aria, its Ali. Have you heard from Emily?" Alison asks. "No, I haven't but I'm sure she is alright. Although I have never seen her so careless and… reckless before, it was like a whole different Emily." Aria replies. "Okay, she isn't answering any of my calls and I'm really worried about her." Alison confesses. Aria sighs deeply. "Okay if she isn't back in an hour then we'll pick you up and we can go look for her. I'll let the other know." Aria says after a long silence. "Thanks Aria." Alison replies and hangs up.

Emily sits against the kitchen wall of Sarah's cabin. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She remembers back to Sarah's last words. _'Emily, you are the strongest person I've ever met. Always protect them.'_ "How! How am I supposed to protect them!" Emily yells into the darkness. She looks around at the trashed cabin. "Why are you gone Sarah? I need you. I need your guidance, I need your strength because I am so lost." Emily puts her head onto her knees and whispers. Emily turns on her phone and seven voicemails show up, all from Alison. She listens to just the last message before deleting it. Emily finally lets the grief of Sarah's death envelope her and consume her. She feels depression, anger, darkness. She gets up and walks into Sarah's bedroom. She opens the dresser and pulls out Sarah's leather jacket. Emily places it around her shoulders and it fits perfectly. She instinctively puts her hands into the pockets and finds a piece of paper. She pulls it out of the pocket and reads that it is addressed to her. She opens the piece of paper and reads, confusion clouding her mind.

_Dear Emily_

_If you are reading this well I hope not because that means you're probably wearing my jacket. I hope it suits you. No, I hope one day you do read this because what I am about to say needs to be said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I fell in love with your wife, I'm sorry I made the A issue worse for you girls but there is one thing that I refuse to be sorry for and that was saving you that day when the girls found you. I knew the potential you held from the first time I saw you. You reminded me of me, you were a fighter like m. I hope to God that we take A down and get to live our lives happily. If not then I know you can protect the girls and watch over them. At times you may question why I saved you and that is because I knew the power you held, the sacrifice you're willing to give and the fight you hold in your heart. I hope to see it burst out of you someday and watch your reaction when you realise how good it feels._

_Yours truly_

_Sarah xx_

A tear drops onto the page as Emily sinks down to the floor again. She had built a wall to block the emotions of Sarah's death so she could be there for Alison and the others but at that moment, Emily felt the walls crumble down. "God Dammit Sarah!" Emily yells aloud. The flood of grief swallows her, she struggles to breathe as she continues to cry. "Why me?" She whispers.

"Hi Ali." Hanna says as Alison joins the rest of the girls in Aria's car. "Have you heard from her?" Aria asks. Alison shakes her head as she looks out the window. Storm clouds start to roll over Rosewood and the raindrops start to fall. The slow rumble of thunder terrorizes the sky and in the distance, a flash of lightning strikes. _'Where are you Emily?' _Alison ponders in her mind, she remembers back to when Emily was kidnapped and automatically jumps to the worst conclusion. _'No Alison don't think like that.' _She says to herself as she watches the rain start to coat the road and pavement. "Do we know where to start looking?" Hanna asks. "Her place." Spencer replies. Alison turns her attention to the conversation. "I tried her place earlier and she wasn't there." Alison says. "She might be there now, there might also be something to tell us where she might be." Spencer responds. Alison drops the topic, she didn't care where they started looking for Emily. She just wanted Emily found.

Emily leaves Sarah's cabin and is immediately met with the storm that has swept over Rosewood. Winds as powerful as seventy miles per hour were almost blowing her off her feet. The raindrops hit her face hard. She regretted walking to Sarah's from the school. Emily looks down at her phone and considers calling Alison but decides she needs the time from the walk home to think. She makes the stubborn decision and starts walking into the wind. Emily hears the snap and thud as a large tree falls down. The rumble of thunder attacks from above her head. Flashes appear in the sky as the lightning gets seemingly closer.

"Ali, we need to get home. This storm is going to only get worse and I can barely see anything in front of me." Aria says as she continues to drive in the vigorous weather. The girls had looked for Emily throughout the town with no luck. "She would have to be with someone, I mean her car was at her place so she wouldn't be crazy enough to walk in this." Spencer questions. "If Emily was as wild and reckless as you said then she could be crazy enough , that's why we need to find her." Alison replies harshly. The girls decide to continue looking for their best friend. "I need to stop for gas." Aria states as she pulls into the gas station near Sarah's cabin. All the girls head into the gas station and grab a drink and something to eat, after filling the car. The girls go to pay when they hear a loud snap outside. A large tree falls and lands on the building causing some damage. The TV set is broken and starts to spark causing a fire to start. The girls scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was walking down a road from Sarah's place, fighting the ever-growing winds. She sees a gas station ahead and watches as a large tree falls on top of it. She continues walking but stops when she hears a familiar scream. "Ali?" Emily looks back toward the gas station and sees that it has caught on fire on the inside. "Ali!" Emily screams as she runs toward the station. She gets to the door and touches the glass, it burns her hands from the flames inside. "Ali!" Emily bashes her hands on the burning glass. "Emily!" All the girls scream out. Emily fights the wind as she makes her way to the back door. She reaches the door and tries to open it but its locked. Emily takes a step back and put her foot into the door. The door flies open and slams the wall behind. Emily runs through to the front, she sees all the girls huddled into a corner. "Guys, come on." Emily calls out to them and beckons them over. All the girls run over to her, Alison jumping straight into the arms of her wife. "Em, babe! Oh my god! Where were you?" Alison asks. "I'll tell you later, for now get out and head to the car, I'll be there shortly." Emily says as she looks at Aria in Spencer's arms, burns covering her. Alison leaves with the other girls as Emily moves into the store. She grabs some supples for burns when she notices the clerk unconscious behind the counter. Emily stuffs the supplies in the pockets of the leather jacket and grabs the clerk under the arms, dragging him out the way she came in. She hears the glass shatter from the heat, the fire starts to make its way to the gas pumps. Emily sees the girls getting in the car. Spencer sees Emily and beckons her. Emily tells the girls to leave without her with signals. Spencer does as Emily asks and hits the accelerator of Aria's car. They take off. Emily pulls the clerk to a safe point and tends to him. The flames light the pumps and explode. The force of the explosion knocking Emily forward, unconscious.

"We need to go back!" Alison yells throughout the car. Hanna tends to Aria who is suffering burns to her face, hands and back. An explosion happens behind the car making them all look behind through the windows. A cloud of smoke and fire consumes the sky. "No!" Alison yells. She tries to open the door but Spencer reaches across and stops her. "Ali, she is fine, let's just get you and Aria to the hospital." She requests. Alison doesn't calm down but she listens to Spencer. She pulls down the visor and looks in the mirror at the small burns on her face and neck. She didn't even feel the pain of the burns, she was only worried about Emily.

Emily awakens from her unconscious state with a groan. She sits up as the rain cleanses the crater in the ground from the explosion. She looks around and finds the clerk she saved. She crawls over to him painfully and checks his pulse. She pulls out her phone and dials an ambulance. The clerk is alive and breathing. Emily shakes the middle aged man gently. "Sir, Sir." Emily tries to wake him. The man springs awake, breathing deeply. He looks to Emily. "Wh-What happened?" He asks as he exchanges glances between the blown up gas station and Emily. "The storm made a large tree fall on the building, it started a fire. You and my friend were stuck inside so I got you all out. An ambulance is on the way." Emily replies with a small smile. "Thankyou for saving me. You're a guardian angel. What is your name?" The clerk asks. Emily hears the sound of sirens and looks up. She looks back to the clerk and answers his question. "My name is Emily Fields and it was nothing." She answers. The ambulances arrive and Emily waves down the paramedics, she feels pain in her side as she waves. She collapses from the pain just as the paramedics reach her.

"There you are sweet, all fixed." The nurse says as she applies the last of the bandaging to Alison's hand. "Thankyou." Alison fakes a smile as she heads back out to the others. "Hey." Spencer and Hanna say together. Alison says nothing to them, her anger stopping the words escaping her lips. They abandoned their best friend in Alison's eyes. They left her wife behind. "Aria has to stay the night, we can see her when she is awake." Spencer mentions. Alison registers the words but doesn't respond. The girls watch as an ambulance pulls up out the front and nurses rush out. They look on as a familiar face is pulled out of the back on a stretcher. "That's the guy from the gas station." Hanna says as another ambulance pulls up. Alison's interest peaks and she starts to make her way through the waiting room to the entrance. The paramedics pull out a tanned, six foot high girl who is Alison's wife. "Emily!" Alison yells as she bursts through the door and sprints to the vehicle where Emily is being unloaded. "Step back." The paramedics stop Alison. "That's my wife!" Alison yells as she tries to push past them. The paramedics continue to keep Alison away. "Emily!" Alison screams as the stretcher is taken into a ward. The girls follow Alison as she runs to the reception desk, pushing a man to the side. "That girl who just came in with the paramedics, that's my wife! What is happening with her?" Alison demands. The girls try to get Alison under control but struggle. The receptionist whom is scared goes to call security. "Please! What is happening to her?" Alison cries out desperately. The receptionist then pities Alison and searches the computer base for answers. "What's her name?" The girl asks. "Emily Catherine Fields." Alison answers immediately. The lady continues to search. "Emily Fields has been admitted for severe burns and possible fractured ribs, she is heading to the burn ward and family will be allowed to visit when she is awake." The receptionist smiles slightly. "Thankyou." Alison says turning back to the waiting room, moving to one of the chairs and taking a seat.

"Ali, Aria is awake, are you coming?" Spencer wakes Alison up. Alison looks up to Spencer, anger glinting in her eyes. She shakes her head. Spencer moves back to Hanna and they head off to see Aria. Alison looks up at the TV and sees all the damage from the storm. "Emily Fields!" A doctor calls out. Alison springs up and walks over to the doctor. "Yes, I am her wife." She says. The doctor smiles. "Your wife is fine, she has been treated for burns to her back and she has a few bruised ribs. She is awake if you'd like to see her." The doctor points out with his hands. Alison nodded her head so fast that she thought she was going to get whiplash. She follows the doctor to Emily's room. AS she stands in the doorway, she hears her two favourite words. "Hey beautiful." Emily says as she lies in her hospital bed. Alison smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Oh my God hey babe!" Alison says as she runs to Emily's bedside. "How? The explosion. I thought I lost you." She adds. She grips Emily's hand tight and Emily does the same. "I am not going anywhere." Emily says as her grip tightens a little. Alison smiles as she leans down and kisses Emily on the cheek. "Are you okay?" Emily says calmly as she puts her hand to Alison's cheek, inspecting the burns. Alison nods. "Yeah I'm fine, I have been more worried about you. Where were you?" She answered. Emily drops her head and looks to her right. Sarah's leather jacket sat on the chair in the corner, slightly singed from the explosion. Alison follows Emily's gaze. "You were at Sarah's weren't you?" Alison says as she recognizes the jacket. Emily nods sadly. "I was holding on for so long. Trying to be strong for you and the other girls. I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain of Sarah dying hit me really bad. I just needed to get away." Emily adds quietly. She goes to take a deep breath but cringes from the sharp pain antagonizing at her ribs. Alison holds Emily's hand firmly in comfort. "You can talk to me about it." Alison speaks as Emily cuts her off. "No, No I can't . Talking to you about Sarah is like twisting the blade of her death. It would kill you inside. I mean you are still having nightmares. You loved her Ali, and she was ripped away from you and the rest of us. Just sitting there watching the life slowly fade from her was the worst kind of torture that I had ever been through. I died inside when she died." Emily answers as she is on the brink of tears. Alison allows a tear to drop from her eyes as she watches Emily. Alison knew she had a connection to Sarah that she couldn't explain. She loved Sarah but she loved Emily more. She focused back to Emily. "Let's just get you out of here and we'll talk later." Alison smiles. Emily mirrors Alison's smile as she hops up and starts getting dressed. Alison receives a text, she believes it is from Spencer and Hanna giving her an update on Aria's condition, she quickly checks the message and almost drops her phone. She stands in shock. '_Better say goodbye to the people you love dearest bitch! – A.' _"Ali, what is it?" Emily asks as she sees Alison. Alison looks up, tears in her eyes.

"Okay Emily thanks." Spencer says as she hangs up the phone. She returns back to Hanna and Aria. "A threatened Ali, we think A may have started that fire at the gas station." Spencer informs the girls. "Didn't the storm start the fire?" Hanna questions. Aria nods in agreement. "I thought that at first too but now that I really think about it. How did the fire start? I mean yeah, the tree fell and the TV broke but the fire started a few feet away from the TV. Plus the clerk was knocked out, how?" Spencer answers, all the girls ponder.

"Ali, I'm fine really." Emily giggles as they walk through the door of Emily's house. Alison turns up her eyebrow in an "are you serious?" manner. In truth, Emily was in a lot of pain, everytime she breathed, she felt like she was getting stabbed, her back felt on fire considering the amount of burn and cooling creams that had been applied, and she was still upset and angry from her breakdown earlier that day. "Why did you tell us to leave without you?" Alison asks out of the blue as she gently helps Emily into bed. She sits beside her wife waiting for an answer. "Because I needed to help the clerk and the place was about to blow so I made a decision." Emily replies. "And you thought forcing me to leave you was the best." "I needed you safe-." "No, you needed to be Sarah! You wanted to be the hero and put your life on the line to help others! God, Sarah dying hurt but losing you will kill me inside and out!" Alison's voice cracked. Emily's head dropped. "You want to go out and play Daredevil or vigilante and risk your life everyday but you don't consider the people you are hurting around you!" Alison stands up and walks toward the door. "Ali! ALI!" Emily calls out as Alison leaves. "Fuck!" Emily screams out, throwing a pillow across her room.

Alison enters her house and bursts into tears as she shuts the front door. She slides down the back of the door and cradles her legs, hugging them to her chest. She hated fighting with Emily but fighting about Sarah with Emily was heartbreaking. "Fuck!" She screams out as she throws her keys down the hallway. She opens her wallet and pulls out a photo she hadn't looked at in over a month. It was her, Emily and Sarah. She observes the photo and insanely cries out as she feels the loss of both Sarah's death and her fight with Emily. She stays in the same position and falls asleep there.

Emily wakes up the next morning, her vision blurry and pain setting as she attempts to reach over the bed. Her smile turns around as she feels an empty space next to her. She remembers her fight with Alison the night before and decides to remain in bed. She grabs her phone and types out a text to Aria but as Emily goes to hit send, she realizes Aria and the others would be at school. The only person who wasn't was Alison as they were both suspended. She decides to go back to sleep.

Alison wakes up in the same position she fell asleep in the night before, cuddled up behind the front door. She can feel her face is puffy from crying herself to sleep. She snatches her phone from the ground and unlocks it, hoping to see a message from Emily but there was nothing. Alison feels the depression on the borderline of her soul. She knows only Emily can take the pain away. She takes a deep breath as she starts typing a text to her wife. '_I'm sorry babe, I was too harsh last night. You were right about what you said with Sarah and I'm considering seeing someone about how to cope better. I'm really sorry and I love you so much. Alison.' _She glances at the text for a moment before deleting it all and getting up to go have a shower.

As Alison gets out of the shower, she checks her phone and to her surprise, there is a text. She unlocks the screen and checks the message. '_You're making this too easy bitch – A.' _"Emily." Alison whispers to herself as she runs back into her room and gets changed quickly before heading out the door and jumping in her car. She texts Emily as she speeds to Emily's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily wakes up to a sound downstairs. Someone was in the house. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she slides her feet out from under the sheets. She walks to the door carefully without making a sound. A steady creak happens as Emily opens her door. She slips out through the small gap and tiptoes her way down the stairs. She peeks through the gaps of the staircase as she steadily descends. She sees someone in a black hoodie walking through the family area. "Shit!" She says quietly as she hears knocking at the door. "Emily!" A familiar voice yells from outside. The black hooded trespasser hides behind Emily's couch with a weapon which Emily can't make out. Keys rattle and hit the door as Alison unlocks it. The door flies open and Alison immediately sees Emily on the stairs. Emily beckons her up and they both head to Emily's room. "What's going-." "A is here." Emily cuts Alison off. They both jump when the door flies open and the hooded attacker stands between them and an exit.

"Who are you?" Emily asks the attacker. She holds Alison behind her. The anonymous figure doesn't answer, instead they lunge at the girls, Emily pushes Alison away and takes a kick to her stomach. She cries out in pain as she hears the crack of her ribs. Her hand immediately covers her aching ribs. The attacker punches Emily in the jaw before advancing on Alison. "Emily!" Alison yells as her attacker goes to hit her, she ducks down and crawls to Emily. "Emmy." She looks into Emily's brown eyes. "Run." Emily breathes out harshly. Alison shakes her head. "No, not this time." Alison whispers as A grabs her by her hair. Alison screams as A pulls her away from Emily. "No." Emily lets out a winded whine. Emily attempts to crawl after Alison and her kidnapper but falls, clutching her broken ribs. She takes two deep painful breaths as she stand up. She moves out of the bedroom still gripping her ribs. Her attacker is at the bottom of the stairs with her wife over their shoulder. Emily grabs an ornament from the hall table and calls out to her attacker. "Hey!" She yells as she lobs the ornament down and hits the back of their head.

A falls to the ground, dropping Alison. She falls and hits her head on a table by the door. Her head splitting open above the eyebrow. Emily slowly heads down the stairs and carefully falls to Alison's side. "Ali." Emily attempts to wake Alison up, it fails. A trickle of blood flowing like a droughted stream down the side of Alison's face. "Ali." Emily feels for a pulse, it's slow but steady. "Ali, please wake up." Emily feels tears well in her eyes. Alison doesn't stir and Emily lets a tear fall as A hits her on the back of the head, sending her into darkness.

Emily jolts awake and works out she is tied to a tree. She looks in front of her and sees Alison in a wooden box. The hooded figure stands above her. Emily immediately knows what is going on, A was going to bury Alison alive. "No. No!" Emily tries to break the ropes holding her down. The usual computerized voice answers back. "You get a front row seat. Now watch her die." A says. Emily thrashes about and calls for her wife. "Alison, Alison!" She calls out. "Ali, wake the fuck up. Please!" Emily calls out again as tears begin to fall. A's shoulders bounce up and down as they laugh. They lift the lid of the box and place it on top, closing Alison in blackness. "ALISON!" Emily screams out trying to loosen on her bonds. "No, please, don't do this. She is everything to me. She isn't who she was all those years ago!" Emily yells out to A. "Please, Please don't do this." Emily cries out as A starts nailing the lid on. Emily rotates her wrist and it releases giving her a chance to escape. She starts to untie her other wrist as A finishes nailing the lid on Alison's wooden casket. Another A appears out of nowhere and helps lower Alison into a dug out grave. "Ali." Emily says heartbroken. She unties her other wrist but her arms are still tied down. She thrashes about again rubbing her wrists against the rough, tainted bark of the tree. Her hands slice open in multiple positions. The two black hooded A's start to bury the casket that holds Emily's wife and the love of her life. "Please stop, I will do anything just please." Emily's desperation shines. The two A's continue to shovel the dirt into Alison's grave. Emily knows that she won't make it in time. She decides to pull her arm directly up and shreds her arm in the process. She unties the knot with her torn open and bloodied arm and the ropes drop to her feet. She runs towards the grave, forgetting in that moment she had broken ribs. All Emily could think about was saving her wife. She tackles one of the hooded attackers, sending excruciating pain to her ribs. She punches the A through the mask, her fist connecting with their nose. The other A ran as Emily rips off the mask of the house invader that nearly killed her wife. She jumps up in shock. "Melissa." Emily yelps as Melissa lies on her back, blood spurting from her nose.

Emily leaves Melissa and looks into the grave to find its half full of dirt. Alison would be losing oxygen. Emily grabs a shovel and jumps into the half full grave. She digs and digs until she hits the wooden box. She clears away the dirt and hitches the shovel under the lid of the box. She uses the shovel as a lever to release some of the nails. Emily drops the shovel and bends down to lift the lid off when Melissa jumps into the grave knocking Emily down. "How could you do this to us? To your sister!" Emily yells as Melissa pins her up against the wall of the grave. "Me! How could you still love Alison after everything she did to you girls. She blackmailed Spencer, she bullied Hanna, she turned Aria against her father and she broke your heart! Multiple times and she will always be that person!" Melissa answers. "I've been trying to keep her away from you girls to protect you all. Now that she is back, trouble will follow so I needed to step up and put her where she rightfully belongs. Six feet underground." Emily and Melissa wrestle, Melissa using Emily's injuries against her, punching her in the ribs repeatedly until Emily was knelt down on the floor. "She is never going to change Emily. Let her go before she lets you go." Melissa says as she grabs the shovel. Emily lies on the ground, unable to breathe from the pain in her ribs.


	8. Chapter 8

Melissa beats the lid of Alison's casket back on with the shovel as Emily tries to get up, her ribs not permitting her. "You're wrong! She has changed and she will continue to change for the better and I can swear that on my life." Emily attempts to yell aloud but can't. "She has been a bitch since the seventh grade! She knew she could control you and the others the day she met you! People don't change! They just get better at hiding it! Mean girls will always stay mean Emily!" Melissa responds as she goes to jump out of the grave when Emily grabs her ankle and pulls her back down, punching her in the jaw. "I told you, she is different now." Emily grits through her teeth as she stands over Melissa. Emily reaches down and picks up the shovel, returning back to Alison, she cranks open the casket and find her wife, beautiful as ever even when covered in a thin layer of dirt and the deep cut on her forehead. Emily pulls Alison out of the casket and holds her in her lap. Alison's skin was pale, her lips as blue as her eyes, the sapphire blue eyes that Emily would always drown in. "Ali." Emily whispers as she puts her hand on Alison's cheek. Her skin is as cold as ice. "Ali, please wake up." Emily begins to cry out. Melissa watches in glory as storm clouds start to blanket the sky. "Please baby, please!" Emily begs as she kisses Alison on her soft, cold, blue lips. "Right how it is supposed to be." Melissa gloats, sending a spark of rage into Emily. She looks up, hate swimming through her eyes. She places Alison gently on the ground, being careful not to hurt herself further, Emily gets up and walks over to Melissa. Emily pushes Melissa over. "Emily, you need to understand, she is still the same person who broke your heart years ago. She hasn't changed." Melissa says as rain begins to fall. She shuffles away until she hits the wall of the grave, her heart burning with fear as Emily approaches, the shovel in her right hand.

Emily stands over Melissa and raises the shovel over her head in an attacking manner. "Emily stop!" Melissa yells out as she tries to shield herself from the incoming attack. Emily's rage bursts like fireworks within her, the rain clings to her face, her vision tinted red. She goes to swing when there is a noise behind her. A cough. Alison's chirpy cough. Emily drops the shovel immediately and turns around, being careful not to stir her ribs. "Ali." Emily smiles as she makes her way to her wife and sits down next to her. Alison opens her eyes and meets Emily's eye. "Oh my God!" Emily picks Alison up by her neck and head. Alison smiles a little as she stares at Emily. "Hey Beautiful." She says. Emily laughs a little. "That's my line." Emily giggles. She leans down and kisses Alison on the forehead. "I thought I lost you." Emily whispers in Alison's ear. "Always and Forever." Alison replies with a smirk. She goes to sit up. "A?" She asks. Emily rests her back down on her lap. "Taken care of, Right now, we need to get you fixed up." Emily replies as she touches the deep cut on Alison's forehead. Alison winces in pain. Emily gets up and lifts Alison up in her arms despite the excruciating pain in her chest. Emily helps Alison out of the grave and gives Alison her phone. "Call Spencer." Emily orders as she goes to jump out. Alison makes the call and moves away from the grave. As Emily goes to jump out, Melissa grabs her calf and pulls her back into the muddy pit. "You should have just let her go Emily." Melissa stands over Emily, shovel in hand. Melissa raises the shovel above her head and swings it down at Emily. Emily dodges the attack and attempts to get up when Melissa kicks her on the inside of her knee. Emily grits her teeth as the pain sets in. Melissa swings the shovel across in front of Emily. She catches it and the two wrestle for the weapon. "Melissa, I love her, you should understand that. Remember Ian!" Emily replies. The mention of Melissa's ex-husband sent her mad. She ripped the shovel out of Emily's hands and swung it, hitting Emily in the ribs. Emily screams out in pain as she passes out, attracting Alison's attention. "Spence, just get down here and hurry!" Alison hangs up the phone and runs back to the grave to find Melissa about to hit Emily with the shovel. "Melissa!" Alison calls out, ceasing Melissa's attack on an unconscious Emily. "You want me dead, so be it! Just leave Emily alone! I killed Ian so have your vengeance!" Alison adds. Melissa smirks. "So noble of you Alison, but I think I might return the favour. You killed my husband now I'm going to kill your wife." Melissa responds about to swing the shovel. "Please don't do this." Alison pleads. On the corner of her eye, Alison sees Emily not moving and Spencer and Hanna standing above the grave. Spencer in shock at the sight of her sister's actions.

"Melissa stop!" Spencer calls out to her sister. Melissa turns to her sister. "It needs to be done Spencer. Alison needs to hurt as much as she hurt me, and all those other people from her past, you girls! Mona! Lucas!" Melissa replies. "Melissa, what about Mom, Dad and me? What about the Hastings name that you try so hard to maintain." Spencer questions. "Please don't make me watch you do this because I could never forgive you neither would our parents. Drop the shovel." She adds. "The Hastings name that has been tainted by the DiLaurentis family. Spencer, she blackmailed you about Wren and Ian. You can't tell me you've forgiven her for that!" Melissa responds, the shovel still held ready to attack. She turns to Spencer and Hanna. "I'm sorry Spencer." Melissa says, the tears in her eyes hidden by the falling rain. She swings the shovel. "No!" They all shout. Spencer jumps into the grave and grabs the end of the shovel stopping Melissa. "What the hell Spencer! It would have been done, look at her!" Melissa points to Alison whom is standing frozen. "She doesn't care! She didn't jump in to save Emily, you did!" Melissa leans in close to Spencer's ear and whispers. "She hasn't changed, she never will change, watch your backs, she will turn on you all in an instant." Melissa whispers. Police sirens roar in the distance. Hanna had called them. Melissa takes one last look at Alison, furious that she didn't complete her task. She looks back to Spencer. "Remember what I said. I was only doing this to protect you. I love you Spencer." Melissa hurriedly says as she jumps out of the grave. "Goodbye Melissa." Spencer says to herself as she watches her sister run. Hanna waves the police down and point them in the direction Melissa ran. Alison jumps into the grave with Spencer and they both check on Emily. "Emily." They both say. "She's not breathing." Spencer adds as she lies Emily down and starts CPR. Alison holds Emily's head, brushing away the stray hairs. She cries but her tears blend with the rain. "Come on Emily!" Spencer yells as she continues CPR on Emily's damaged ribs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Emily!" Alison screams out. Spencer stops CPR for a moment. "Hanna! Where is that ambulance?" She yells out. Hanna waits at the top of the grave and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know!" She replies. Spencer returns back to CPR. "Emmy, Please!" Alison cries as she leans down and kisses Emily on the forehead. The sirens of an ambulance are heard by both girls. They look up and Hanna had disappeared to wave down the paramedics.

Paramedics swarmed the grave, making a ladder to get in and out. They managed to revive Emily but her heartbeat was slow and almost lifeless. Spencer and Hanna comforted Alison as they all spoke to Detective Tanner. "So your sister Miss Hastings hit Miss Fields in the ribs with the shovel and she just fell unconscious?" Tanner asks. Spencer nods as she holds Alison together. "I tried to do CPR but it took too long, it was lucky the paramedics arrived otherwise she wouldn't still be alive." Spencer responds. "Have you found her? Melissa?" Spencer adds in question. Tanner arches her eyebrow and glances upward from her notepad. "Miss Hastings, your sister has been found, arrested and is currently being questioned about tonight's events. I will require a statement from Miss Fields when she has woken up." Tanner answers. She walks away leaving Spencer embracing Alison. Spencer's shoulder damp with a mixture of rain and Alison's tears.

Alison, Spencer and Hanna all arrive at the hospital. Hanna sits with Alison as Spencer finds out what is happening with Emily. "Ali, you know Emily is a fighter, she will get through this and you know it." Hanna comforts Alison. "I don't know this time Hanna. Normally I know she will be fine but I really don't know this time and it is scaring me to death. I can't lose her Han. I just can't." Alison replies, tears welling in her eyes. Hanna wraps an arm around Alison's shoulder, Alison placing her head on Hanna's shoulder, she looks down and fiddles with her wedding ring as she has a flashback. _"I-I didn't have anything prepared so this is off the top of my head." The crowd laughs. Emily's deep brown eyes meet Alison's sapphire blue. "Alison, you are my forever and my always. I promise to love you through the thick and the thin, the times of depression and the times of happiness and the stressful times. You are my one and only, my true love, my first love and I will never forget the first time we met or the first time we looked into each other's eyes or when we first kissed." Emily confesses. She takes the ring out of the box and places it gently on Alison's finger. "With this ring comes a promise, I promise to always be your shelter, your home, your best friend, your love, your eternity, your forever and always. I love you."_

"Ali." Spencer places her hand on Alison's knee. Alison looks up to Spencer. "Emily is out of surgery. She has seven broken ribs and a punctured lung. She also has torn tendons in her right arm and a torn MCL in her knee." Spencer informs Alison of Emily's injuries. "Where is she? Can I see her?" Alison begs. Spencer drops her head before shaking it. "Ali, Emily is in a coma." Spencer says upsettingly. The words bring Alison to tears. Hanna immediately wraps her arms around Alison, Spencer doing the same. "We might leave and go check on Aria before heading home. Did you want to come with us or stay here?" Hanna asks Alison quietly. Alison thinks about it for a moment, she couldn't see Emily and she couldn't bare sitting around without seeing her wife so she agrees to go with the other girls.

"Alison, I'm so sorry about Emily. How are you?" Aria asks wrapping Alison in a warm embrace. "I'll be better when I can see her. How are you?" Alison replies. Aria smiles a little, bringing a small smile to Alison's face. "I'm a lot better now, I have learned to sleep on my stomach so I'm not in pain now." Aria and the others laugh. Alison just wanted to see Emily, no matter what state she was in. "What about you Spencer? How are you with you know… Melissa?" Aria turns and asks Spencer. Spencer drops the topic immediately turning back to Alison. "I'm sure you'll get to see Emily soon Ali. You are her next of kin so you'll be contacted when you can see her." Hanna looks to Aria and shrugs her shoulder. They drop the Melissa topic too. Aria cringes as she sits up. "I hate to be a pain but can one of you put my burn cream on my back?" She asks. Hanna stands up to help but Alison stops her." Hanna let me." Alison smiles a little. Hanna sits back down, grinning in Aria's direction. Aria pulls up her shirt and Alison get a glance for the first time of Aria's burns on her back, her shoulder blades were covered in scabs and burns whilst her back was red with scabbing. Alison's pit of sorrow deepened as it hit her that she caused all of these issues. Aria was like this because A was after her, Emily was in a coma because she was protecting Alison from A yet A was after Alison.

Guilt dug a deeper hole in Alison's stomach. She was the cause of her friends getting hurt, her wife being in a coma, her mother and brother dying , Emily's father dying and Sarah dying. All their blood and bruising, their pain both physically and emotionally was on her hands. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She knew that if she left Rosewood then A would follow her and leave the girls alone. She also knew that she should give herself up and accept the punishment for her selfish and ruthless actions that she did in the past. Alison knew that A wanted to torture her not kill her but she had had enough. It was time for it to end. "I'll be back." Alison says as she takes out her phone and walks out the front. Alison calls the hospital and speaks with the nurse in Emily's ward. "Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis. My wife is Emily Fields, she is in a coma there currently… Yes, that's her… I was hoping you could leave a note for her for when she wakes up, I'm going to be away for a while and I'm not sure I'll be there for when she wakes up… Thankyou, this is what I want written." Alison tells the nurse what she wants the note to say before hanging up the phone. She then opens her last A text and writes a response. _'You've had three years of fun torturing and hurting the people around me. I'm done with the games. Let's finish it.' _She hits send before returning inside. As she sits down, she gets a response. _'Figured putting your wife to sleep for a while would wake you up. Tomorrow 10am at the brew there will be a car waiting for you.' _The text read. Alison's heart beats with fury and fear but she knows it is what needs to be done. '_One life to save everyone I care about. My life.'_ Alison thinks to herself.

Four days later:

Emily's eyes flutter open and she looks at the white ceiling. She looks to her left and grabs the note sitting at her bedside.

_Emily_

_By the time you get this, I don't know where I'll be but I want you to know that I did what I did because I love you too much and my heart can't take you getting hurt again because of me._

_I have left Rosewood and I am going to face my fear. One life to save a thousand. I've gone with A. Don't come looking for me. Let me go._

_I will always love you!_

_Alison xx_

Emily looks back to the bedside table and sees Alison's wedding ring. "Ali." Emily manages to muster through the heartbreak, the defined cracks heard in her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Emily! Calm Down!" Spencer says as her and the other girls watch Emily lose it in her hospital bed. "Calm Down! Alison has gone and handed herself over to A! God only knows where she is!" Emily's anger is flaring through her words. The girls quiver in fear at the previously reserved, shy, sweet girl they were friends with, but they knew she would do anything to get Alison back and keep her safe. "I can't even do a damn thing about finding her because one, I don't know where to start and two, I am stuck in this hospital bed!" Emily continues. "Em, well start looking for her, you just get better." Hanna replies her hand grasping Emily's. "We'll get her back." Aria adds. Emily's anger continues to boil as she slams the note and Alison's wedding ring on the bedside table.

"So let me guess, A broke you out of Radley so you could collect me?" Alison asks as she tries yanking the handcuff binding her to the door. "Also, can we get rid of this? I haven't tried running in three days, I told you that I am doing this to protect the people I care about that are still alive." She adds. She looks out the window at the sign as the car passes the border, the sign reading '_Welcome to New Orleans.' _"Are you going to say anything Bethany? I mean you did kill my friend after all and my best friend, oh and my mother." Alison tries to get something as she turns and looks at the brown haired girl with hazel and Cece's nose.

Oh God, Alison missed Cece. "I don't owe you anything Alison, my sister was all I had and you took her from me. It's your fault she is dead." Bethany replies. "I wasn't the one who threw the rock and buried her alive." Alison pointed out. Bethany reached across and slapped Alison across the cheek bringing a sting to Alison's face. "So, I'm meeting my fate in Jazz Central?" Alison asks sarcastically. Bethany smirks a little. "Yeah, and you were always the classical fan too? Shame, but it won't be quick. It will be painful and endless for you, and lovely Emily will get to witness all of it and do nothing to stop it." Bethany laughs. Alison pulls on her cuff, anger flaring. "Leave Emily alone." Alison grits between her teeth. "You've done enough to her just take as long as you like but leave Emily out of it." She adds, begging for her wife to be left in peace. "You really do love her don't you? Funny, I always thought you would end up with Sarah. The chemistry between you both was electric. Why do you think I killed her off first?" Bethany asks seriously. Alison ponders for a moment. Bethany seriously thought that Alison and Sarah would have been a perfect couple. She almost bursts into tears as she thinks about her best friend's caramel brown hair, her jade green eyes that changed to a bluey silver in different lighting, the roar of her motorbike, the leather jacket and helmet she always wore. The kiss in the bedroom after Sarah got hurt fighting A. The fireworks that exploded in her stomach and her lips. The way her nerves tingled at Sarah's touch. Alison had goosebumps as she snaps back to reality. "You were thinking about her just then weren't you? You did love her." Bethany comments suspiciously. Alison drops her head in shame, her cheeks going red. "Sarah was your soulmate, I mean you can love Emily with all your heart but your soul will always be connected to Sarah." Bethany confesses. Alison listens but doesn't believe what Bethany is saying. "You're wrong, Emily is my soulmate." Alison replies smirking but in the back of her mind she wondered if Bethany was right.

'_Hi, this is Alison, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you, unless it's Emily then I'll see you later and I love you! Beep!' _"Alison, I don't know why you did what you did but I really miss you babe. I need you back here is Rosewood. You are my everything and I can't ever let you go. Please just come home." Emily cries into her phone, hoping that Alison would be able to listen to it. Emily sighs. "Ali, where are you?" Emily whispers to herself, tears on the brim of escaping.

"Another voicemail from Emily." Bethany remarks. Alison looks at Bethany, fury burning within her sapphire ice pupils. It broke Alison's heart to leave Emily the way she did. She practically could hear the cracking noise of Emily's heart, the crack all the more louder the further away from Rosewood Alison got. "You made me delete the others, can I at least listen to this one?" Alison asks furiously. Bethany glances at Alison then back to the road. "Alright, but be quick, we are here." Bethany smiles as she pulls up outside an apartment complex. Alison listens to the voicemail and feels a pang of heartbreak in her chest before deleting the message. _'I'm doing this for you Em.' _ Alison says to herself as she exits the car and moves up with Bethany. They walk into the reception and the receptionist greets the two girls. "Good Afternoon Girls! How can I help you today?" He says as Bethany smiles. "Hi, I have a room booked under Alison DiLaurentis." Bethany replies. Alison not even recognising the cheery tone in Bethany's voice. Alison puts on a fake smile for the man behind the counter. He returns the smile and looks into the bookings. "Ah yes, top floor! No worries, girls here are the keys and the elevator is just to your left." The young man points out. Bethany takes the keys and hands one back to the man. "I have a friend visiting, he is staying with us. He will give the booking name, could you give him this?" Bethany requests with a flirty smile. "Sure." The man replies with a smile. Bethany and Alison head to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you found anything?" Emily hurriedly asks as the girls walk through the door. The girls all shake their heads. "Her Dad doesn't know anything and he hasn't seen Alison since he moved out after Jason's funeral." Aria confirms. Emily's face drops from one of hope to one of despair and heartbreak. "So she really is gone?" Emily croaks on the hard question. The girls all look to each other. Spencer decides to give the answer that Emily dreads. "I'm so sorry Emily but all her stuff was gone." Spencer immediately wanted to take the words back, tell her friend that they found her wife and she is okay but she couldn't. "Emily?" Aria asks as the girls see their friend in shock, Aria places her hand on Emily's shoulder but Emily shrugs it off. "Get out." Emily says darkly. The girls look to Emily. They see the anger within her boil to the surface. The girls oblige out of fear and leave the room. Emily lays in her hospital bed, her darkness surging through her, consuming and swallowing all that was left of her kind and good natured soul.

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy Head." Bethany says with a cheery attitude as she pours a bucket of ice cold water a top Alison's head. Alison springs awake and tries to run away from the ice cold sensation but the chains holding her arms to the ceiling stop her escaping. Alison starts to shake as the cold water runs down her chest. She stands in place wearing a bra and shorts. "Bit cold? Here." Bethany brings over a pedestal fan and turns it on, aiming it directly at Alison's petite, shivering frame. The bruises on Alison's body and face turn blue with her skin as the core temperature drops significantly. After five minutes, Bethany turns off the fan and takes it away. Alison's limbs are blue and numb to the point where she feels paralysed and frozen. "What you are going through right now is the stages of hypothermia. But I don't want you going out like that so." Bethany brings out a heater and aims it at Alison to allow her body temperature to rise again. Alison's skin starts to fade back to its natural tone and the bruises reappear. Bethany removes the heater. "Just finish me off please." Alison murmurs. Bethany laughs as she punches Alison in the jaw. "And what? Give you the satisfaction, an easy death. I'll tell you something I learned in Radley. Death is easy but life… living is hard." Bethany replies as she walks over to the table of tools. "And you are going to live to experience all the pain we have for you." Bethany adds with a victorious smirk.

Two Weeks Later:

"Emily should be back at school today, I heard she got off her crutches on the weekend." Hanna spills to Aria and Spencer. "I wonder how she is going with the Alison disappearing thing. I hate that we haven't been able to find her yet, all we have had is a dead end lead to Detroit." Spencer replies. They hear a familiar roar, the roar of Sarah's motorcycle. "No." They all say with a grin as they rush out the school expecting Sarah to jump off her bike and with her signature grin surprise the girls with a 'I'm alive' statement again. They watch as Sarah's blue Kawasaki Ninja pulls into the park, the rider wearing Sarah's helmet. "It can't be. Sarah's dead." Spencer leans over to the other girls. The girls watch with excitement as the rider gets off the bike, they were wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, boots and a leather jacket. The rider removed her helmet. "No way." Hanna says as the rider removes their helmet and is revealed as Emily. She walks up past the girls. "Em, what? What happened to you?" Hanna asks smiling, enjoying Emily's new look. "Letting go." Emily says darkly as she continues walking, leaving the girls stunned and wondering what had happened to their best friend.

"You have another voicemail, here listen." Bethany turns the phone to speaker and Aria's voice sounds out throughout the room. "Alison, we don't know where you are but we need you back here, Emily , she… she's different now, she won't talk to us and she is acting up. She needs you back Ali, we all do." Alison listens to the voicemail from Aria. "That's a bit sweet isn't it?" Bethany jokes. Alison hangs in her position, unable to stand. Her left eye shakily opened slowly, her right eye remained swollen shut, blackened and bruised. "It's been three weeks and Emily sounds like she has moved on." Bethany adds. "Go to hell." Alison whimpers. "Just for that, Emily will be expecting a text soon. Here smile." Bethany takes a photo of Alison and her condition and sends it to Emily.

Emily strolls down the hallway, the students talking about her change in both good and bad ways, both the males and females were talking about how hot she was. Her pain medication she overdosed on earlier that morning had well taken effect and allowed her to walk properly and not feel pain in her ribs that were still healing. She gets to her locker and opens the door, grabbing her books for the next lesson. Her phone vibrates in her pocket but she ignores the text message as she heads to class and sits in her usual position at the back of the room. Emily looks to her left at the empty desk where her ex-wife sat. Her phone vibrates again as the class starts, she checks the text message she received, the first message was from her mother. '_Hi Honey, will be here in Texas for a couple more weeks, hope you don't mind.' _Emily opens her keyboard and responds. _'It's fine, have a good time.' _Emily knew her mother needed time away after the death of her father and she respected that. She looks at the second text message and views the photo of Alison beaten from head to toe, her arms bound in the air. The message reading: '_Seems your wife is in a bit of a pickle.'_ Emily remembers back to when she was in the same position and how Sarah saved her. Emily responds to the threatening text. _'Do what you want, I don't care anymore.' _She hits send.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow! You really broke her heart didn't you? Listen to this. _'Do what you want. I don't care anymore.' _Bravo Alison!" Bethany applauds sarcastically. She stops applauding when Big A walks in the room. Alison trembles in fear, knowing that she was about to be in pain again. She replays Emily's reply back over in her mind. _Do what you want. I don't care anymore. _Alison knew she led Emily to let go, but the shock of Emily's reaction still hit Alison hard. In that moment, Alison realised that Emily was truly gone and she had nothing left to live for. Emily was the tether that kept Alison fighting and breathing. In that moment where she heard the hate and anger in Emily's response, that was the moment that the tether was cut. Alison had finally given up and just wanted A to finish her off. Big A moves over to her, wearing the usual A attire and mask, all black. Alison knew it was Big A because Bethany called him 'Sir'. The voice spoke, grabbing Alison's face by her cheeks and pulling her close. "You just gave up didn't you?" The voice speaks. Alison looks up at her torturer with her one good eye. She nods slightly. Big A laughs before knocking Alison out.

"Em, what the hell is happening to you? I know you're upset about Alison and we are trying to find her but that doesn't mean you can go and give someone a black eye!" Hanna remarks sourly. Emily slams her locker door shut and puts on her jacket. "I don't care about Alison anymore. She left, she asked me to let go and that is what I'm doing." Emily replies calmly, grabbing her helmet and walking away. "Where are you going? We have three periods left and you only got a detention!" Hanna yells out behind Emily. Emily spins around and walks backwards toward the front door. "As I said, I don't care, laters." Emily yells back. Hanna watches as Emily leaves. A minute later, the roar of the motorbike is brought to life as Emily takes off. Hanna grabs out her phone and texts Spencer and Aria. _'Code Black, Emily's gone rogue. We need to find Ali asap.' _She hits send. Hanna immediately gets a response from Spencer. _'Already ahead of you, I found another lead. Meet me in the library.'_ Hanna texts Aria to head to the library on her way to meet Spencer.

Emily walks into her house and places the keys to the motorbike on the hall table. She heads upstairs to her room and lies on her bed. Her ribs and knee ache as she reaches for her medication. She reads the prescription on the front. _TAKE 2 TABLETS, 3 TIMES A DAY. _Emily takes out six tablets and swallows then with water, giving her a total of fourteen for the day. The pain immediately started to fade as Emily dozed off from both tiredness and euphoria.

"What have you got Spencer?" Aria asks as her and Hanna arrive. "Okay. So Bethany Drake escaped Radley sixteen days ago. The day Alison goes AWOL on us. So I 'hacked' into the cameras at Radley and this is the car she drove off in." Spencer points at the screen, identifying the black sedan. "I talked to Caleb and we 'borrowed' the cameras to find the car. It's in New Orleans." Spencer smiles. The others mirror her smile as they decide they are going to chase the lead. "Let's go then. Emily is becoming a rebel, like… like." Hanna goes to finish the sentence when the other girls finish it with her. "Like Sarah." They all say together. They look to each other as they realize what has gotten into Emily. Emily had embraced the fire like Sarah used to. Emily had embraced the hurt and bottled it up. Emily let the dark parts of her soul take over her and now she is pure darkness, pure anger, pure hate and she is aiming at one person. Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily wakes up from her slumber with a headache from her slight overdose. Her head spinning. She gets dressed and heads out to the motorbike. She rides to Sarah's cabin. She arrives and walks to the cabin, meeting the photo of her, Alison and Sarah on the kitchen counter. Emily grabs the photo and throws it in the garbage. She walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, searching for something to quench her hunger. She looks at the empty shelf and pulls it out, hearing a click. All of a sudden a door opens next to the refrigerator. "What the?" Emily says to herself as she pushes the secret door open. On the other side of the door was a set of stairs. Emily descends the stairs and turns on the light. "Woah!" Emily smiles as she stares upon the room.

2 days later:

"Here we are. Jazz City." Hanna smiles as she changes the radio station. Spencer turns the radio off. "Hanna, we are not here for sightseeing. We're here to get Ali." She says harshly. "Anyone heard from Emily since we left?" Aria asks the others. "I haven't but I've heard that she got suspended for a week or something. Apparently she skipped a whole two days of school. "Hanna replies. Worry crosses all the girls faces as they spot the car that Bethany escaped Radley in. "There!" Aria points it out. Spencer pulls up across the road from the apartment complex and all the girls get out of the car. They walk into the lobby and meet the clerk behind the check-in desk. Spencer goes to speak but Hanna cuts her off. "Excuse me, our friend called us and wanted us to pick her up from this address but she didn't give us a room number." Hanna says with her signature convincing and flirty smile. "Yes, of course. What was the name of your friend?" The clerk asks. Hanna responds after a moment of thinking. The girls watch her. "Alison DiLaurentis." Hanna replies. The clerk searches the name and smiles. "5D." He says. All the girls smile. "Thankyou." Hanna replies.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir! I think she is unconscious. You can stop." Bethany steps between Big A and Alison. Truth was, watching Alison be tortured for the past three weeks had made Bethany's stomach turn upside down and backwards. She wanted revenge on Alison but not in the way Big A did. "Maybe we should just kill her off now." Bethany suggests. Big A looks at Bethany before slapping her across the face. Bethany drops to the floor, her cheek cherry red. Bethany looks up to Alison whom is starting to regain consciousness. Big A walks back over to Alison, the knife still in hand. He reaches up and finishes carving the 'A' into Alison's chest. Alison didn't even scream or flinch, she was too beaten to move, too tired to take in a deep breath and too heartbroken to scream and cry. She simply whimpered a little. "Now you will always remember that I am always watching you." Big A says to Alison quietly. "Sir, she is done, let's just finish it." Bethany says as she watches Big A finish carving the letter. As they finish the door knocks.

"5D, here we go. Let's hope this is it." Spencer says as she knocks on the door. "Who is it?" A girls voice sounds, the girls guessing it's Bethany. "Room Service!" Hanna screams out loud. The girls all look at her. "We didn't order any room service, wrong room." Bethany yells back. "Complimentary from reception." Hanna replies. The door clicks indicating it's unlocked. The door than opens slightly and the girls push it open. "Surprise Bitch!" Aria says as she glances over at Alison. Spencer immediately chases after Big A whom took off after the girls intrusion. Hanna chased Bethany. "Ali, oh my god!" Aria runs over and undoes the chains. Alison falls into Aria's arms, Aria puts her ear to Alison's chest, her heart still beating but it sounded…wrong, it sounded fragmented. "Ali, you have to stay awake okay? You need to listen to me and open your eyes." Aria whispers. Spencer arrives back at the apartment room. Hanna not far behind. "A got away." Spencer huffs. "So did Bethany." Hanna adds. They both look down at Alison. "I'll call an ambulance." Spencer says hurriedly as she calls 911. Hanna also gets her phone out. She sends a text to Emily. "Stay with us Alison. An ambulance is coming, just hold on." Hanna says as they care for their beaten best friend. Spencer runs back into the room, Hanna gets up to make a call. She dials Emily.

Emily reads the text from Hanna. _'We found Ali, she needs you. She is really bad Em. A has hurt her really bad. We are in New Orleans. Hurry.' _Just as Emily goes to delete the message, Hanna's call screen comes up on the phone. Emily ignores the phone call as she sits in Sarah's secret room. Sweat trickles down her forehead from the hard workout she had just put in. She looks around the room, gym gear all lined up parallel with the walls, weapons hanging along the walls and photos on another wall, Sarah, her family, the girls, Emily. Emily's phone rings again and she looks at the screen, Hanna again. Emily answers. "Yeah Hanna." Emily answers. "Em! Hey, we found Alison, she's bad, she is really bad. She needs you. How quick can you get down to New Orleans?" Hanna asks. "I'm not coming to New Orleans." Emily replies. "Emily, this is your wife! She needs you!" Hanna raises her voice down the phone. "Ex-wife and she doesn't need me. Good luck looking after her!" Emily yells back as she hangs up the phone back in her jacket pocket and goes back to training.

"Is she coming?" Aria asks. Hanna looks to Aria, shock sweeping over her face. "No, she isn't." Hanna says as she puts her phone down. "Alison, stay awake." Aria says quietly, Alison's head resting on her lap. "Why isn't Emily coming?" Aria adds, looking back up at Hanna. Hanna shakes her head. "She doesn't care anymore. She said Ali doesn't need her and good luck to us taking care of her." Hanna replies. Aria gently places Alison's head on the ground. She looks to Spencer and Hanna. "Watch over her." She says firmly. "Where are you going?" Spencer asks as Aria makes her way toward the door. "To knock some sense into someone." Aria replies. "Aria! Wait Aria!" Spencer and Hanna watch as she leaves. Alison unconscious, her head on Hanna's lap.

2 days later:

_Knock Knock. _Emily wakes up and heads downstairs to answer the door. She opens the door and is immediately met with a slap across her cheek. "You bitch! That is your wife, fighting for her life in New Orleans." Aria angrily argues. "Yeah, my ex-wife that told me to let her go. I'm just doing exactly that, letting go. She ignored the fact that I needed her and left me in a bloody hospital bed where I had to wake up every morning without my wife! I had to leave that hospital without my wife! I had to go through rehab and regather myself without my wife because she went off to play martyr!" Emily replies. Aria reaches out to slap Emily again but Emily catches Aria's wrist, pushing it away. "She isn't your ex-wife. She is your wife and she tried to give up her life for you. You didn't see her when you were in the hospital. Guilt tore away at her. She knew that if she handed herself over to A then YOU would be safe. She did it for you. So stop playing 'poor me' , get your ass in my car and go see your wife that would clearly do anything for you and loves YOU that much, that she did." Aria replies. The words hitting Emily hard. "Emily?" Emily looks over Aria's shoulder. Aria turns around. "Samara." Aria questions. "Hey babe!" Emily says excitedly forcing Aria to spin back to her. "Babe?" Aria questions.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is everything okay Em?" Samara asks. "Yeah everything is fine, Aria was just leaving." Emily replies. "Yeah right, I was just leaving." Aria says smiling, clearly the smile was fake in Emily's eyes. Aria makes her way down the stairs. "I was looking for someone but clearly they are long gone." Aria says subtly as she walks to her car. She gets in and drives away from Emily's house. "What was that about?" Samara asks, watching Aria's car take off. "Nothing that's important to me anymore. They just found Alison." Emily replies. "They thought I had the right to know." She adds. "Hey, I'm really sorry but I need to be at work soon but I just wanted to stop by and give you something." Samara smiles. "And what might that be?" Emily asks. Samara smiles again as she puts her lips to Emily's. Emily barely responds to the kiss, thinking about what Aria had said to her moments before. _'I was looking for someone but clearly they are long gone. She is your wife. She did it for YOU.' _Samara leaves and Emily heads straight to Sarah's cabin.

"Hey Aria, what happened? Is Emily with you?" Spencer asks as she answers the phone. "Uh hey, no she isn't, she has moved on. She is with someone else. Samara. How's Ali?" Aria replies. "You're kidding, she is with Samara, does she realise she is still married? Um, Ali is not so good. They've put her on life support and when she is more stable, they will transfer her to Rosewood." Spencer explains. "Do you think she is going to make it?" Aria asks quietly. "The doctors think she-." Spencer replies but is cut off by Aria. "No Spencer, do YOU think she is going to make it?" Aria asks again. The line goes quiet before Spencer sighs giving Aria the answer to her question. Spencer speaks. "No, I don't. She has just given up Aria. Her body, her mind, her heart, it's all giving up. She needs Emily." Spencer replies. "Send me a photo of Alison. I'll get Emily down there to see her, or at least see her. I'll get to work on it." Aria replies before hanging up.

Emily arrives at Sarah's cabin and immediately heads to the gym downstairs. She places her phone in the speaker deck and presses play. The song 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence begins playing as Emily starts to workout. She starts with abdominal exercises and continues on to lifting. Every minute longer Emily trains, the more she forgets about Alison and what Aria said to her earlier that day. She finally finishes her workout and takes her top off, having her only in a sports bra with her tights. She walks up to the salmon ladder set up and grabs on to the bar. She switches on her abdomen and pulls herself up, flicking the bar and catching it on the next set of hooks. She continues until she reaches the top before descending back down the ladder again. She smiles as she lets the bar go and lands on the mat.

"How is she doctor?" Hanna asks as the doctor exits Alison's hospital room. Hanna and Spencer eagerly wait for the doctor's response. "She is not responding to our help and the life support. This is quite a strange case. It's almost like your friend doesn't want to be helped. I'm sorry girls, we'll do all we can." The doctor replies sadly, he turns and walks away. The girls both look through the window into Alison's room, they watch their friend, machines keeping her alive and breathing. "Emily should be here, I don't understand why she is acting the way she is." Spencer whispers to Hanna. "Ali told Emily to let her go. Emily is doing anything possible to let Alison go. She is rebelling, seeing other girls and just straight out ignoring anything to do with Alison. She is heartbroken and angry." Hanna replies. "Doesn't excuse her from the fact that her wife is dying and she isn't here." Spencer adds. "Aria will get her here. She has a way with words and a very convincing way with people. Trust me, she'll get Emily here. Besides Alison isn't dying. She's going to make it." Hanna replies with hope in her words.

Emily finishes at Sarah's cabin and rides the motorbike to the brew. She walks in and sees Aria at one of the tables on the phone, probably to Hanna and Spencer. Emily lines up to place her order in. She overhears Aria's phone conversation. "Spence, I don't know what to say… What do you mean she isn't responding?... So what does that mean that… Of course Hanna is staying hopeful but she'll die won't she?" Emily's chest starts to ache at the thought of Alison dying. She immediately pushes it aside. '_No Emily, she left you in that hospital, remember? Don't feel bad for her.' _Emily says to herself as she orders her coffee. She stands to the side and feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to face Aria. Emily turns back around. "Come to slap me again?" Emily asks with attitude. "No, I'm sorry about that Em but I just wanted to show you something." Aria says as she holds her phone up in front of Emily. Emily's heart immediately sinks when she sees a photo of Alison lying in the hospital bed, machines keeping her heart from stopping. "She is dying Em. The least you could do is say goodbye." Aria adds, her voice sad. Emily's words catch in her throat, she knew that staying away from Alison was killing her inside, she knew that Alison dying would rip her heart in two, she knew that she was still in love with Alison DiLaurentis. "I can't." Emily responds. "Why Em?" Aria asks in reply. "I just can't Aria." Emily says as she grabs her order and leaves. Aria follows Emily out the door. "It's killing you isn't it? Staying away from her! I can see it in your eyes, I can hear your heart falling apart!" Aria yells out to Emily as she jumps in her car. Emily gets on her motorbike and heads back to Sarah's cabin with Aria secretly in tow. Aria follows Emily and parks her car down the road before heading to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria enters the cabin quietly and hears the sound of metal clanking together. Aria follows the sound and finds the secret door. She makes her way down the stairs and finds Emily working out on the salmon ladder. She watches as Emily jumps the bar up and down the ladder. Emily's well-defined six pack and muscles show. She had been working hard. Aria also notices the bruises and strapping all over Emily's body. She had been working too hard and Aria turned to worry. She notices all the photos on the wall as Emily drops down from the ladder. "Em?" Aria says, startling Emily. She spins around and looks at Aria. "You need to leave, now go Aria." Emily tries to move Aria up the stairs but Aria resists. "What is this Em?" Aria asks. Emily stops trying to push Aria out and takes a step back. "It's where I work off the pain, the suffering." Emily responds quietly. "Em, you just had a knee re-construction and you are still re-cooperating from what Melissa did to you." Aria says compassionately. Concern filled her eyes. "I'm fine Aria, this is like rehab" Emily responds with a smile. Aria shakes her head. "No, No Em, this is your way to forget Alison, working out to the point where you could do something dangerous and hurt yourself more. Em, we are all seriously worried about you." Aria replies as Emily moves over to the table and takes four pain killers, bringing her to a total of twelve that day. "There is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine now can you please leave me alone?" Emily asks, a tinge of anger in her voice. Aria looks at the pain killers on the table and ponders. "How many of those have you taken today?" Aria asks cautiously, being careful not to set off the ticking time bomb that is Emily and her anger. Emily immediately reacts and jumps into defensive mode. "Aria, get out." Emily raises her voice and avoids the question. "Emily, how many?" Aria responds, raising her voice in return. "Get Out!" Emily screams out as she grabs a throwing knife off of the wall and throws it at Aria in anger. The blade skims past Aria's right ear and hits the wall behind her with a thud. The point embedded in one of the photos, right in Alison's head. Aria looks back to Emily, a stinging sensation appears around her ear. Aria reaches up and touches her ear and looks at her fingers to see a small amount of blood. Aria's eyes meet Emily's eyes and she sees the blood vessels around Emily's chocolate brown iris'. "Jesus Em! I hope you meant to do that! You know what? Fine but this doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. None of us are. Neither is Alison." Aria says as she walks towards the stairs. "Just go." Emily says turning back to the salmon ladder.

"Hey Aria, any luck?" Spencer answers the phone. Aria sighs. "No. not yet but I'm worried about her guys. She is overdosing on painkillers, and she is working out to push away the pain, the hurt that Alison put there when she left. She is still letting in that darkness, she is still embracing that pain and converting it to anger. She isn't sleeping and she just threw a knife at me. She is training up and it's scaring me." Aria replies. "She threw a knife at you. Are you okay?" Spencer asks, concerned for her best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, it cut my ear but she meant for it to hit my ear. She aimed to scare me. She has been training but I got a good response from her earlier when I showed her the photo of Alison. She looked like her heart had caught in her throat." Aria smiled. "She still loves Alison, its killing her, having to stay away." She adds. "Well keep trying. You sound like you are getting some sense knocked into her." Spencer says in response, the words encouraging to Aria. "How is Ali?" Aria asks concerned. "No change, the doctors think she won't make it after three days." Spencer replies, a long pause takes place. Aria doesn't know what to say. "First Sarah now Alison. I don't know if I can deal with two of my closest friends dying within two months." Aria finally says. "She is going to make it." Aria hears Hanna on the other end of the phone. "Did you want me to come back?" Aria asks. "No, if you can get Emily here that would be better." Spencer replies. The girls say goodbye and hang up. Aria feels the tears dance on her eyelids as she puts her for forehead on her steering wheel. A tear escapes her eye. "Come on Aria, what will it take?" She says to herself quietly. She looks at Sarah's cabin, she thinks back to seeing Emily, tanned, bruised skin, muscles strapped. Aria gets out of the car and walks back towards the cabin.

Emily looks back at the salmon ladder and her muscles ache at the thought of doing it for the twelfth time over. She looks around and sees the knife sticking out of the photograph. Emily moves over and pulls the knife out, gazing at the photo of her, Alison and Sarah. Her stomach drops when she realizes that Alison would just be a memory in photos just like Sarah was. The thought brings tears to Emily's eyes and anger to her heart. She flashes back to her wedding day, to Alison's vowels.

"_Emily, you and I have suffered through so much and out of all the drama there is one thing I am sure about and that it that I am one hundred percent in love with you. You are my hero, my saviour, my guardian, my strength, my fortitude. You cheer me up when I am sad. You were there for me when nobody believed me. You were the fighter that you are even after everyone else surrendered. You fought for me, even when I pushed you away and rejected you. You looked through all of my walls and barriers, you broke them and knew who I really was. You always saw the best version of me. I hurt you so many times and I can't promise that I won't again because sadly, we are human but I can promise this. Emily Catherine Fields, I promise that I will continue to love you to the end of this life and the numerous lifetimes after that. I promise that if we part then I will always find you again. I promise to be more honest and trusting with you. I promise to support you and strengthen you when you need to break down and cry. I promise to be your forever and always till the day we die. Emily, you are my gravity, you hold me here. I need to be around you or I would die. You are the breath that fills my lungs and the beauty that my eyes see. You are my everything."_

Emily screams out in anger and depression as she drops to the floor holding the knife. She drops her knife as her hands shake rapidly. The air catches in her lungs as she cries aloud. The ache in her chest intensifies as floods of flashbacks speed through her mind. The wedding, the kissing rock, the library, the bedroom kiss after Alison came back, all the times Alison said she loved Emily. All the memories that Emily pushed away flooded back in. "Emily?" Emily looks up and sees Aria at the base of the stairs. "It's okay." Aria says as she walks over to Emily. She wraps her arms around Emily, embracing her comfortingly. "It's okay for it to hurt." Aria whispers. "She's g-going to d-die." Emily cries out. "Say goodbye then." Aria replies.


	16. Chapter 16

2 days later:

"Aria! We told you not to come back." Hanna says as she embraces Aria. Emily rounds the corner as Aria speaks. "I didn't come alone." Aria replies to Hanna. "Em!" Hanna and Spencer both say aloud as they move forward and hug Emily. Emily doesn't return the hug. "Where is she?" Emily asks. Spencer points down the hall. "Second one on the left." She says. Emily heads off to Alison's room and shuts the door, letting the girls linger outside the room. "Should we ask how the hell you got her here?" Spencer asks as she leans into Aria's ear. "I don't know Spencer, I don't even know." Aria replies as she watches Emily watch over Alison. "She looks like she has put on weight." Hanna says. "Hanna!" Spencer replies. "It's not fat, it's muscle, she has bulked up." Aria adds. "And she has trained so I'm not willing to get a knife thrown at my head again." Aria looks at Hanna. "What? I was stating a fact." Hanna replies. "Guys look." Spencer cuts off Aria and Hanna, they all look in the window and watch Emily sit down next to Alison's bed.

"Uh hi. The girls wanted me to come and say my goodbyes and they are watching me right now, hoping that I'll break down and cry and say for you to wake up but I'm not here for that. You ruined me when you left, the same way you ruined me when you made us, you made me think you were dead. You said to let you go. Don't get me wrong, I loved you. But that's just it, I loved you. You said let go and I will be, I am letting go. So goodbye Alison." Emily says sternly as she looks over her beaten wife. Emily gets up to leave when Alison's machines start beeping and buzzing. Emily opens the door and leaves the room. "What is going on?" Hanna asks Emily. "I said goodbye." Emily replies as she walks down the hallway. Nurses rush past the girls yelling things that the girls didn't understand, all they knew is that Alison's heart had stopped beating. The girls watch as the nurses attempt to revive Alison. "Come on Ali, we still need you Emily still needs you. Just breathe, let your bright heart beat." Spencer says quietly. Aria huddles up close to Hanna. Hanna embraces her immediately. "Come on Alison." Hanna says. The doctors stop and call the grim death. The girls go into shock as they watch the doctors heads drop in disappointment and sadness. Aria cries into Hanna's shoulder. Spencer immediately marches into the room and leans in to Alison's ear. "You are Alison DiLaurentis, you are a fighter and you never give up on your family or your friends, well your friends and family need you, your wife needs you, we need you Ali. So wake up and get that heart beating." Spencer whispers in Alison's ear. She leans back. "Wake up." Spencer says aloud as she pushes on Alison's chest. The machine connected to Alison lets off a steady beep. "Hey! She is breathing!" Spencer yells as she runs into the hallway. The doctors and nurses turns around at the statement and runs back into the room to check vitals.

Emily moves out of the hospital with a broken heart and soul. Tears stream down her cheek as she looks up at the dark sky. "Dammit!" Emily screams out as she kicks a trash can over sending pain into her recently operated knee. She growls in agony as she remembers her pain killers in Aria's car. She limps in the direction of the car. AS she reaches the car, she finds that Aria locked the car. Emily goes to punch the window of the car when the moonlight catches her wedding ring on her finger. She flashed back to her wedding day again. The moment Alison put the ring on Emily's finger. '_Emily, you are my gravity, you hold me here. I need to be around you or I would die. You are the breath that fills my lungs and the beauty that my eyes see. You are my everything.' _Emily feels her heart skip a beat as she flashed back to bring in Paris. _'Forever and Always. I love you.' _Her heart stops as she remembers how she reacted when she thought Alison had died in the fire. _'MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THERE! ALI!' _ The memories bring both joy and pain to Emily. _'She knew if she handed herself over to A then YOU would be safe. She did it for YOU!_' More memories flood back into Emily's mind. _'I love you Emily.' 'Hey Beautiful.' _ Emily bursts into tears as her heart shatters into a million pieces. She bends down, hugging her knees tight into her chest. Her chest feeling like someone had punched a hole through the dead centre of it. The moonlight catches onto the tear droplets as they fall to the asphalt. Emily stretches her head back, letting the back of her skull lean on the car door. Her tears becoming steady streams down her cheeks. The sickening ache in her stomach becoming increasingly more difficult to handle. The air becomes harder for her to take in and the hollowed hole in the centre of her chest becoming all the more painful. Emily cries quietly in the parking lot, trying not to attract any attention. Emily knew she had once told Alison that without her then she would die. She finally knew how that slow, torturous death felt. Her wife, the girl she had loved since seventh grade, the love of her life was dead. Regret sweeps over Emily as she realized that her last words were hateful and not the loving things Alison would say to her. Emily begins to feel as if she is drowning, struggling to retain any air into her lungs. "God, what have I done." She says to herself as she repeatedly relives through all of the memories of her and Alison together.


End file.
